


Close Call

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (maybe unnecessary for something this small but i'll probably use the name again), (we are skipping past the angst to where they're just a crime couple byeeee), Crime Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, Other, Prompt Fill, gratuitous use of the Peter Nureyev alias generator, junoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: A brief moment after a near miss, mid-heist.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user for an [“I Almost Lost You” kiss]. This was originally longer and included... like... the actual near miss, but apparently I risk hitting a mental block when I try to write action, so eventually I just skipped ahead. :D

Juno hauls Nureyev (_Errol Lark_, at the moment) up first, swinging on the scaffolding and practically tossing him onto the roof of the highscraper, and then Juno grunts as he drags himself up over the ledge and scrambles to less precarious ground. They both halfway lay there for a few moments, side by side on the concrete while their pulses slow. Or- while Juno’s does, at least. He’s not sure if Lark was actually scared at _all_ during any of that, because he’s a smug fucking bastard. At least he seems a little strained by the fight and the climb, if nothing else. That pristine veneer isn’t _entirely_ uncrackable.

“_Dammit_, Lark,” Juno pants, once he has enough breath back to do so. “Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?”

“Had to force your hand,” Lark says with a breathless laugh. “You were being so adorably _protective_, and we simply didn’t have the time.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to watch you take a swan dive off the side of a building, Lark! Next time? Don’t _pull_ that shit-”

“Oh, I never had any doubts that we would emerge victorious. Besides, you’re certainly one to talk, detective,” Lark says, tilting his head to grin at Juno though he still hasn’t entirely caught his breath. “By my tally, you still have quite a few more marks on your near-death-experience list than I d-”

Juno is kissing him, fast and fierce, dragging him up by the collar and holding him there, and the thief makes a small, surprised noise before Nureyev kisses back with all the enthusiasm of a firework.

And it _is_ Nureyev, kissing back. He’s only ever Nureyev when they kiss. No matter how skillfully he crafts his masks, no matter how naturally he wears his new names, when Juno kisses him all of it falls away, and it’s only ever Nureyev kissing back.

“Don’t fucking scare me like that,” Juno hisses when their lips part, and at some point his hands had slipped into Nureyev’s hair, cupping the back of his head so their foreheads are pressed together.

Nureyev laughs. “Well, Juno, if you’re going to kiss me like _that_ every time I have a brush with danger, I can’t say I’m willing to promise anything.”

“_Asshole_,” Juno growls, and then he kisses him again.


End file.
